


c'mon c'mon

by hobigyeom



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, anyways here we go, dang, i wrote it in an hour because i hate myself, im just so sorry LMAO WOW, im sorry....im so sorry, kind of ?? but it ain't cause there's no nasty oh wellllllllllll, that's the right tag there we go, this is not even crack it's semi crack ????? it could be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobigyeom/pseuds/hobigyeom
Summary: harry, johnny, and i.m......just mushed together for no reason what so ever...so sorry





	c'mon c'mon

**Author's Note:**

> dont read this or take it seriously THANKS it sucks anyways 
> 
> but its a joke fic for bre ur welcome girl catch her here [at her twitter](http://twitter.com/taejacks)
> 
> and catch me [at mine](http://twitter.com/gothbambam)

“Oh for fucks sake...” Harry mumbles as he stumbles over a backpack shoved against the front door as he opens it. Once he’s inside and he has kicked the backpack underneath the front stool, he throws down his own backpack and starts to pull of his boots. 

The hallway is tiny and it’s definitely four times smaller than his front entrance back in London but it’s homey and that’s what he admires about this tiny apartment all the way on the other side of the world. Anyways, once he’s finally gotten his boots off he makes his way farther down the hallway and into the kitchen where he turns on the single light on the ceiling. He takes a look around the eight by eight kitchen and notes that the sink is almost all the way full with bowls, mugs, and various other dishes and utensils. 

“Can’t even-” He starts to say about his roommates but his head snaps over to the drying rack next to the sink and notices that- no those aren’t cups or plates, not even his funny mug collection but dildos, of all various sizes. He brings his hands up and places them comically on his hips as he just stands there in the kitchen looking at the drying rack that’s looking right back at him. 

“God’s really testing me today isn’t he?” He mumbles to himself as he finally shakes his head and turns around to take a look at the stove. It’s in better condition than it has been when he’s returned and to be honest he’s pretty proud of the other two residence for keeping it so nice looking. He smiles to himself when he sees the array of candles on top of the stove that he’s managed to collect from when he’s gone out shopping. 

He putters around the kitchen trying to get a few things organized, not wanting to touch the drying rack right now so when he’s in the middle of doing dishes and realizes he doesn’t have anywhere to put his clean dishes he just shoves them back into the sink with a defeated sigh. 

“We need a dishwasher, we can afford a dishwasher why don’t we have one- I’m so tired of this.” Harry says to himself. He looks up at the clock that’s above the sink and notices that it’s not even noon yet, his flight landing only 2 hours ago this morning. He makes his way into the living room to see what hell hole that’s been turned into but is pleasantly surprised when he notices everything is cleaned up and neat, except the few pillows that are piled in the corner of the room. 

He goes to sit down on the couch but as soon as his toosh comes in contact with the soft pillow of the worn out cushion the front door is opening up and he hears keys being thrown into the dish by the door. Whoever’s made their way home hasn’t noticed his boots sitting by the front door or his backpack sitting there either because all he can hear is an obnoxious voice trying to sing Mariah Carey's Fantasy to themselves on the top of their lunges. 

“But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby!” Harry hears being screeched, along with the sound of feet being stomped down on the hardwood which only means that said person is also dancing ridiculously down the hall. Once the stomping stops it goes dead silent because finally that person has noticed Harry’s presence. 

“I thought your flight didn’t get in till later this evening like- 8? Did I read your text wrong because…..” The person starts to say as they pull their phone out of their back pocket just to check, “It does say 8 so why are you here so early, you snake.”

Harry’s lips are pursed, arms folded across his chest, one leg thrown over the other as he sits there and stars at Johnny who’s still in his workout clothes. 

Johnny’s just gotten back from practice with the rest of the boys from NCT, deciding to take an early day since Mark and Taeyong have a schedule somewhere else and WinWin wasn’t feeling well. 

Harry and Johnny met a while ago while they both were in america, Harry being dragged to a concert by one of his friends and it just so happened to be an NCT 127 one. Needless to say harry used his power and got them both backstage to meet them, it was awkwardness and horrible jokes ever since that fateful night in L.A.

“No I just said 8 so I’d be able to surprise you- Wait where’s the other one i thought he didn’t have a schedule today?” Harry asks as he scrunches his nose up at the sudden smell of sweat wafting in from his left. 

“He’s somewhere, out there shopping- Wait! Why does it matter? I’m here now, and i’m the one that matters, thanks!” Johnny says as he makes his way into the living room, socked feet sliding all over the hardwood as he drags them across. 

“DO NOT TOUCH ME!” Harry screeches but it’s too late, johnny’s hand has already made contact causing the both of them to get a tiny little static shock.

“WHY DID YOU TOUCH ME!” Johnny yells as he pulls his hand back, “YOU TOUCHED ME!” Harry yells back but before johnny can retort there’s a door slamming in the hallway and feet being slammed down on the floor. 

“Excuse me!” Changkyun says, his hair going off in all different directions, his shirt riding off of his shoulder and his pants falling down his hips, “I was trying to sleep in there!” “Oh! You’re home!” Johnny says with his hand cradled against his chest. “Yes, I’m home. Hoseok canceled on me today so I just decided to sleep in since it was my only day without a schedule.” His fist comes up then and he rubs it against his eye causing the remaining eyeliner that was there to be smeared all over his face. 

Harry and Johnny both snort causing Changkyun’s eyes to narrow as he looks between the two of them in the living room. “I hate you two, I really do. Ya’ll letting me live my life like this? Makeup smeared all over my face. My sleep? Gone. My sanity? Never heard of that before. My rest? Am I resting in a grave because that’s where I want to be. This writer? Boring, not even half as cracked filled as it could be. And what’s this all for? For you two to yell at each other about static electricity that doesn’t even make sense as to why it happened because we have wood floors and not carpet but you know what I’m going to let that last one slide.” Changkyun says, his eyes snapping back and forth between the two dark haired boys in the living room.

“Damn alright…” Johnny mumbles as he brushes his bangs out of his face, “Nice to see you too. Did you see the breakfast I left you?” “You mean the half eaten toast and expired orange juice that had something growing it that you left on the nightstand?” Changkyun questions with a deadpanned expression as he makes his way into the living room finally just to push by Johnny and settle himself in Harry’s lap on the couch. 

“Um it’s the thought that counts, but yes that’s it.” Johnny anwers, going to sit down next to the two men snuggled on the couch only to get a mouth full of foot. “You are not sitting anywhere near me or Harry without taking a shower you slug.” 

“This time I’m ready to run- Escape from the city and follow the SSUUUUUNNNN-” Johnny starts to sing just to be yelled at angrily. 

After a short intermission of Johnny showering, Changkyun washing his face and getting dressed they’re ready to head out for a late lunch, early dinner. 

“Why’s it so hot?” Harry mumbles, shirt sticking to his back as he squeezes past a couple on the sidewalk. “It’s summertime, Harry should I open up a google page to explain to you why the seasons change?” Changkyun says sarcastically causing Johnny to giggle from where he’s squeezed between the two of them. 

Harry smacks his lips together, eyes boring a hole into the side of changkyun’s face but before he can say anything Johnny is tugging on his arm so he doesn’t trip over yet another tiny dog and their poor unaware owner. “That’s the third dog you’ve almost kicked! Think of the titles, it’ll be like that time you got drunk and those pap pictures were taken of you petting that dog you almost killed.” Johnny interrupts. “Excuse you, in my defense that dog was a pub at 11 at night. It should of been in bed.” Harry says as he follows the two other boys into a shop. They bow at the hostess and take their seats in a corner of the restaurant away from everybody else. 

“Harry has a point that dog had it coming.” Changkyun says causing Johnny to lean over the table and smack him with his hand. “You two are both horrible, I hate the lot of you.” Johnny mumbles as he looks down to look at the menu. 

After a bit of arguing and a whole lot of, “We had that last time.” They settle on what to order.

“How was practice today?” Harry asks Johnny as he takes a sip of his beer and it causes Johnny to perk up a bit because both him and changkyun know he was still thinking about the dog incident that happened earlier in the evening. 

After Johnny’s long and detailed account of Winwin throwing up all over the mirror in the practice room their food finally arrives. “Should we even eat after that?” Harry mumbles, spoon in one hand and napkin in the other. “I’m honestly still hungry, so yes.” Changkyun says as he takes a giant spoon full of vegetables and shoves it into his rice. 

The table falls silent then as they start to eat and it’s almost dead, like this plot but once the food starts to settle and they seem to relax a little conversation kicks back up. 

“How was your flight in?” Johnny asks, his chopsticks poking at a piece of meat. “I flew in on economy and there was a crying baby next to me so horrible.” Harry mumbles before taking a sip of his water. “You? Flew? Economy? On what hell riddled planet did you fly in from that THE harry styles had to fly in economy?” Changkyun snorts causing Harry to scowl at him. “I wanted to be here sooner and it was cheaper.” Harry says. “That’s a fucking lie- I know it!” Johnny screeches causing Harry to wince. 

“Fine they over booked first class and I couldn’t get here until tomorrow if I changed planes so I just volunteered myself to be place in economy.” Harry finally admits. “And here I thought it was because you wanted to see us.” Changkyun says. 

“He never wants to see us!” Johnny says, “Always off in London, with his posh friends, doing white people things.” 

“White people things.” Harry laughs out, “Damn, true.” 

“See! He even admitted it this time.” Johnny says teasingly causing Harry to laugh full fledged, head thrown back and everything. 

“This story is boring.” Changkyun says causing Harry and Johnny to nod before Johnny shrugs and says, “At least we aren’t vegetables, or eggs- ya’ll remember the worm fic? That was gross-” 

“ANYWAYS!” Harry interrupts, “This was fun we should finish up and head home.”

“Yeah, we should, this is getting boring anyways.” Johnny says before standing up, followed by Changkyun, and Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome if u actually read this LMAO
> 
> [gothbambam](http://twitter.com/gothbambam)


End file.
